


Songs That Make You Shake Your Bum

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Marnie and the Shark [17]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love your initiative but we should think about the unsanitary possibilities of that spontaneity."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs That Make You Shake Your Bum

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to go back and explore more of the earlier days of the relationship. The song is Just A Girl, lyrics by Gwen Stefani, sang by No Doubt. Also, I know the album came out in 1995, but it worked for me.

It was a bitterly cold February night and Margaret had been booted out of the West Wing. Leo went home early with CJ. The Press Secretary was four months pregnant and had been sick all day. For once, Margaret was in no mood to argue. It was Friday and even though she worked Saturdays, she did not have to be in until 10. So she left the White House at 8 and went to the grocery store. This weekend she would make her mother's meatloaf…cooking always helped her relax.

When she got home, there was a message from her sister Ann. Margaret could not help but smile as she listened to it; they had not talked in a month.

'Hey sis, it's Ann. I'm in St. Bart's and let me tell you, it has DC beat. Remember Stefan, the Czech tennis player? He is trying to redeem himself and I figure I would let him before I let him down. Tell me you're still dating the Italian political strategist with the huge cock? I Googled him; he is sexy. You got yourself a goody there Maggie. Call me back when you can; McGarry works you too hard. I think I am going to come to DC for our birthday. I miss you and I love you so much. Bye sweetie.'

Margaret went into the bedroom, playing the message again as she shed her work clothes. She stripped and searched her drawers for something comfy to wear. Bruno had left a few things there…nothing special just some suits, pajamas, and comfy clothes. She grabbed his Patrick Ewing jersey and a pair of sports socks. Back in the living room, Margaret turned on the radio and thought about what she would have for dinner.

By ten, she had eaten, talked to her mother, talked to her aunt, and decided it was time to make those chocolate chip caramel cookies before her dough went bad. In the kitchen, she listened to No Doubt on the radio as she dumped spoonfuls of dough on a large cookie sheet.

_Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
I'm exposed  
And it's no big surprise  
Don't you think I know exactly where I stand  
This world is forcing me to hold your hand  
Cuz I'm just a girl, little ol' me  
Don't let me out of your sight  
Cuz I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
Don't let me have any rights  
Oh…I've had it up to here!_

Margaret did not usually listen to what would be referred to as alternative music, but she loved this song. She loved the whole album, and along with Danzig III and Highway to Hell, she made it through 1993. It was Leo's worse year. It was hard for everyone involved, but especially Margaret. She hated being helpless when the man who gave her everything suffered so much. Sighing, and trying to forget about the bad times, Margaret danced and thought about how good her cookies were going to be. Bruno would be back from LA tonight and she would see him tomorrow. He could be her guinea pig…this was the first time she was trying her father's recipe.

Bruno used the key under the welcome mat to open the door. He told Margaret a million times to move it. This was not the safest neighborhood, and it seemed like every time he was over the front door was broken. Any riffraff could just come in off the street and he wanted her to move. She trusted all of her neighbors though; they looked after each other. She had lived in the building since her senior year at American, 1988. He put a bit of extra weight on the door and pushed it open. Dropping his bag by the overstuffed chair, Bruno locked all three locks.

The music blasted as he made his way down the short hallway to the kitchen. He loved her cozy little apartment with its mismatched furniture and walls filled with pictures. It felt more like a home then his condo on Connecticut Avenue. What he saw in the kitchen stopped him in his tracks. Margaret was dressed in his jersey and socks, dancing and singing a song that he'd heard a million times and still didn't know who sang it. She was in her own world and he stared. God, she always saw the world…Bruno didn't even know. It wasn't rose-colored glasses; Margaret Hooper was not naïve. She had been with Leo McGarry almost 15 years so being naïve was out of the question. Still, her face always glowed with a smile.

She was sweet, chatty, and incredibly smart though simplistic. She loved to watch horror movies, scaring herself witless, and had a secret stash of heavy metal CDs ranging from Skid Row and Poison to Danzig and AC/DC. When she was truly upset, she would cry, and do it with no shame…better out than in she would say afterward. Margaret loved wine, but with a bit of prodding she could drink the harder stuff. She was quite aware of her limit and believed going over to be unbecoming. Still, she was only human, and occasionally she would pass the line. Bruno loved those nights.

Belting out songs at the top of her lungs, and always off-key. She did a tipsy striptease once that turned him on more than he could say. She danced on tables, and liked to have arguments about Aristotle and Galileo or rehashing the impossibility of the royal wedding assassination plot on Dynasty. Over the year since he'd been with her, Margaret blossomed from Leo's assistant to a real woman. Almost 35, it looked like she entered her prime. Bruno didn't know if he could ever say it aloud, it would probably do more harm than good, but he knew he loved her. He walked fully into the kitchen.

"Hey baby."

"Hi." Margaret threw her arms around his neck. "I wasn't expecting you until much later, or tomorrow."

"Mmm, I missed you."

She accepted his eager kisses, smiled when he pushed her against the counter and moved her panties aside. She was wearing the sexy ones as if she knew he was coming. Bruno pushed inside of her…God he should not have missed her that much. The sex was urgent; not quite romantic. Still, he made sure Margaret climaxed. He was an expert where her clit was concerned; knew exactly what to do to get that desired squeal and that strangled cry of his name. Both her legs were wrapped around him and Bruno caressed her ass as he hit the home stretch.

"Marnie!" he came and held onto her as they both recovered from the ferocity of the act.

"Yeah, I love that song too." She whispered.

Bruno laughed, pulling out and helping her steady herself on wobbly legs and feet.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." He kissed her softly.

"Don't be silly." Margaret put the cookies in the oven. "I love your initiative but we should think about the unsanitary possibilities of that spontaneity."

Bruno smiled, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her neck.

"Yeah, let's think about it. What are you baking?"

"Cookies." She turned in his arms. "I'm glad you're here; you can be my guinea pig. It's the first time I'm using the recipe."

"Promise me there will be no trips to the emergency room." Bruno replied.

"I can't do that. But you are going to eat the cookies because I'm cute and am willing to do what I have to."

"Cookies, I love it."

Margaret smiled, kissing him. He pinched her nose.

"Tell me how LA was."

They went into the living room and sat together on the couch. Bruno kicked off his shoes and pulled Margaret into his arms…he wanted her close.

"I wanted to kill everyone. Stephen is an idiot; David is under the impression that I care about his opinion; and Congressman Tate from the 3rd should be stoned to death in the public square. You should've been with me." He said.

"Why?" she sighed as his hand ran through her hair.

"Because you're the only person I have never wanted to strangle. Plus you were probably smarter than nearly every person I talked to this week."

"Wow Bruno, those sound like compliments."

"Hey, I give you compliments. Don't I?"

"Yes. But if you keep this up I might be tempted to think you have feelings for me."

Bruno's hand dipped from her hair to her shoulder and then her breast.

"Oh, I love to feel you alright." He squeezed gently.

"Get off me." Margaret laughed as she slapped his hand. "I don't want my cookies to burn."

Bruno kissed her quickly before Margaret dashed off the couch and into the kitchen. When she came back both she and Bruno laughed at the fact that she still wore the big oven mitt on her hand. He pulled her down on the couch and she mugged him in the face with it.

"Did I tell you how incredibly sexy you look in my clothes?" he asked.

"Nope, tell me."

"You look sexy in my clothes. It is nice to come home to. Hey, I brought you a gift from LA."

"For my birthday? That's not until April."

"It is not for you birthday; it is just because. Hold on, it's in my bag."

Bruno always brought her a gift when he was gone longer than a few days, as if she would forget him. Margaret said, more than once that he did not have to do those things…she was not one of those women. Bruno insisted that he loved to do it; loved to see the smile on her face. He got up, unzipped the bag, and pulled out the book. Margaret gasped.

"Where did you get this?"

In her hands was a copy of Goethe's Faust, and it looked to be very old.

"It's not a first, but a second edition. In pretty good condition for about 1910. My friend Alistair found it for me. Do you like it?"

She looked at him.

"That is a silly question. Of course I do. It's magnificent; thank you."

She kissed him passionately, whispering thanks in his ear. Bruno smiled.

"I remember the story you told me about the one you left on the train to Poughkeepsie when you were going to visit Ann at Vassar. How you mourned it for months because it had been a graduation gift from your English teacher. I thought I could give you a piece of that joy back."

"Seriously, this is amazing. I hate when you do things like this…I never know how I should react."

"I am getting cookies in return for this." Bruno replied. "My motives are entirely selfish."

"Oh good, that makes me feel better."

Bruno kissed her, brushing red hair behind her ear.

"Can we make love before I eat the cookies? You know, in case I die tragically."

Margaret pulled him down on top of her. Bruno took the oven mitt off her hand, leading it to his unzipped slacks.

"I'm spoiling you." She murmured against his mouth.

"Yes, you are. I truly don't, oh God, deserve you. Will you put it in your mouth baby?"

"Oh, you get cookies and I get cock."

Bruno burst out laughing. He kissed her before she sat up and leaned into his lap. As she took him on his favorite ride at the park, Bruno wished he could articulate the feelings he had for Margaret. It was not going to end with two kids and a white picket fence but that did not make it less than wonderful. It certainly did not make it less than love, and he hoped Margaret was aware of that.

***


End file.
